Giving a Demon Hell
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Nobunaga has found out that Mitsuhide has killed Nobukatsu, and has attempted to take his life as well. It's time for Mitsuhide to pay up for what he's done. WARNING: Contains angst, aggressive sex, and swearing. Yaoi. Crack ship. One Shot.


The raven haired male sat tied to a chair in a dark room, only the shadows and dim candles to keep him company. His face was filled with guilt and sorrow, but there was no excuse for his actions.

The door slowly opened and creaked shut. In walked his lord, master, and former friend with a stern look on his face. Mitsuhide couldn't make eye contact with him, so he kept looking away. There were no words he could say in order to appease for his actions. He had already screwed up. The silver haired male grabbed his face roughly, so he was forced to look at him.

A faint gasp escaped Mitsuhide's lips as he was faced with angry eyes. Nobunaga finally spoke, "Why would you do this to me Mitsu.. We made a promise. Did that mean nothing to you?" Mitsuhide didn't answer and averted his gaze again. Nobunaga was becoming frustrated, "Obviously you had something more important than keeping your promise to Saru and I.." "You wouldn't understand.." "I would if you told me, but now it's too late for that.."

Mitsuhide tried to keep his composure, he had no right to judge him when he didn't understand. "I've never wanted to do this to you Mitsu.. But you've given me no choice" Mitsu looked up about to ask about his punishment, but was met with Nobu's lips against his. His eyes widened, a blush going across his face.

Nobu pulled his lips away, a trail of saliva following. Mitsuhide was still in shock, trying to process what was going on. His former best friend, and his enemy had just stolen his first kiss. Nobu wiped his mouth, ridding himself of the saliva. Mitsuhide opened his mouth, but only a small squeak came out. He stared at Nobu is shock and surprise, wasn't he with Ranmaru? The silver haired male let out a light laugh and gripped his chin roughly, "Tell me Mitsu, how does it feel to be handled by a man who will rule heaven and earth with an iron fist?" "I will not allow you to succeed if you intend to destroy everything.." "Oh?" He was amused, "Is that so?" He moved his hand over his own pants, going to undo them a bit.

Mitsuhide had started to realize what was happening and grew a bit nervous, but tried his best to hide it. Nobu let his hardened length out, and walked closer to Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide looked away, almost sickened at what Nobu had become. "This isn't the way you used to be! You've changed because of that w-" He shoved it in Mitsu's mouth, causing him to gag, before he could finish his sentence.

He made choking and coughing noises, unable to release himself from Nobu. "I'm sorry Mitsu, I can't hear you. Your mouth seems to be full." Mitsuhide struggled a bit, he wanted to bite him, but he knew that would make it worse. "If only you hadn't acted like an idiot. You're supposed to be a strategist"

Mitsuhide struggled a bit more, coughing. He tried to hold back his tears from the pain in his throat. "But now I see", he grabbed the back of Mitsu's hair pushing him further onto it, earning more gasping and a gagging noises. "That you're nothing but a helpless man.." Mitsuhide closed his eyes letting the tears flow, letting Nobu man handle him. "There's nothing I can do. If this is my punishment then so be it.." He thought to himself. Nobu controlled his head roughly, making sure that he didn't stop what he was doing. "After what you've done, you will always be below me.."

He moved his head more, and released down into his throat without warning, grunting a bit. Mitsuhide's eyes widened, as some spilled down his lips. Mitsuhide coughed and choked, some of it landing on the floor. Nobu removed himself from his mouth and grabbed Mitsu by the hair once again, "You think it's over huh? It's far from over.."

Mitsuhide spit at Nobu, letting it land on his face. "Oh? You're going to resist now?" Mitsuhide's eyes were full of hate, he wished that he had ended him, but he had missed his chance. Nobunaga wiped the spit from his face and smirked a bit. "Fine then" he took out his small knife and opened Mitsuhide's clothes with it. Mitsuhide started struggling again, trying to get free. He didn't want to be humiliated like this. Nobunaga put the knife to his throat, "If you resist any further I will take your life as promised" "Go ahead and kill me then.. I can't live with the guilt.." Nobunaga grimaced with annoyance, did he really want to throw his life away that badly?

He moved the knife away from his throat, and sighed. Mitsuhide kept looking away from him, feeling disgusted. "What fun would it be for me to kill you Mitsu" He cut the ropes tying him to the chair, leaving him in the ones he was already in to begin with. He dragged Mitsu to the bed in the room and threw him on it, letting him lay there on his stomach.

He thought about Ichihime and what could've been if he had only killed Caesar and Nobu. He wanted it all to end. Nobu lifted him up, making him lay on his stomach, kneeling on his knees still. "If only Mitsuhide.." He cut open his clothes more, letting them hang off his practically nude body. He teased him with his length, earning a gasp from Mitsuhide. "No! Not like this!" He began to panic in his mind, and struggled a bit more. "Are you afraid Mitsuhide?" He leaned over him teasing him but not slipping in yet, whispering into his ear. Mitsuhide shut his eyes, wanting him to just go away and leave him alone.

A smirk ran across Nobu's lips as he grasped Mitsuhide's hips, and roughly plunged himself inside him. Mitsuhide let out a cry of agony, his eyes widened as tears went down his face once again. "You should've thought of that before you betrayed me Mitsu" he leaned over him again biting his ear, earning a small noise from Mitsu. He started moving into him deeper and more rough.

Mitsuhide gasped and clenched his teeth, unable to grip the bed or do anything. "I can't take it anymore.." He thought to himself, letting Nobu do what he wanted. He moved faster, earning a scream from the raven haired male as saliva dripped down his mouth and onto the bed. Every time Nobu moved, Mitsuhide would let out a cry of pain. His eyes were losing there blue color, and he was starting to accept his fate. "Come on Mitsu! What happened to all the screaming huh!? I'm not close to being done with you yet!"

After a while Mitsuhide began to get used to the pain, just laying there and letting Nobu continue to hurt him. "More.." "What did you say?" "More!" Nobunaga was taken aback, he didn't expect this to happen. "Please give me more Nobu! Please! I deserve it after what I've done!" "So you admit you're wrong?" "Yes! Yes! I admit it! Don't stop!" Nobu was surprised, he was enjoying the pain? What was the point if he liked it?

He started moving again, faster and faster. Earning more screams from Mitsuhide. "Oh god yes Nobu! Please! More! I want more!" "Do you swear to be my bitch from this day forth until you are able to redeemed yourself!?" "Yes Nobu!" Nobunaga smirked, "Good, then this is phase one!" He flipped Mitsuhide over, so he could see him and continued. "This is phase two" Mitsuhide cried out arching his head back against the bed, feeling himself get hard as well. Nobunaga leaned down to tongue kiss him roughly, and continued to move. Mitsuhide moaned into his mouth, giving into the kiss and starting to enjoy Nobu roughly handling him.

Nobu felt himself reaching his limit and spilled himself into Mitsuhide once again without warning. Mitsuhide cried out, releasing himself everywhere in pure ecstasy. They both panted as Nobu pulled out of him, cleaning himself off and fixing himself. He cut the rope around Mitsuhide and got off the bed. Mitsuhide looked at him, trying to catch his breath. "This stays between you and I.. Tell anyone, and I really will kill you next time" Mitsuhide nodded still trying to catch his breath.

With that Nobu was gone, leaving Mitsuhide to lay on the bed in his tattered clothes.


End file.
